


It moves.

by cyanidetxxic



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, this is just a horror fic i spat out one day, vague description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/cyanidetxxic
Summary: It moves.Well, of course, it always moves.





	It moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love Edgar Allan Poe. If he came out of his grave and showed up at my house, I'd give him a knife to stab me, so.

It moves.   
  
Well, of course, it always moves.   
  
Brian's hand twitches a bit as he stares up at Jonah. More at the man's right eye, if anything. Brian always sees something moving underneath it, he's been wondering for such a long time what exactly is underneath there that moves. He needs to know. He needs to know so badly.   
  
Jonah notices Brian is staring, but says nothing. Brian averts his gaze, but as soon as he glances away, it moves again. Brian's hand twitches again.   
  
"Brian, you good?" Jonah asks, raising a brow.   
  
Brian wants to swallow his own tongue, he does  **_not_ ** want to speak. Especially to the man. Brian ends up nodding, seeing as Jonah demands an answer.   
  
Stop moving, Brian hisses in his own mind. He wants to rip his hair out because he can't... he can't make it stop.   
  
\--   
  
Brian is pretty sure Jonah is after him, he always stares at him, the mere glance alone burning into his skin as if the man's glance had the power to melt it. Brian doesn't like how Jonah stares at him, especially because it won't stop moving.   
  
Look away.   
  
Stay away.   
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.   
  
Brian avoids Jonah any time the man is close by. He can't, Brian reminds himself that he can't. He can't and shouldn't. Never.   
  
Brian has to.   
  
\--   
  
He has a plan. Brian needs to do it.   
  
"Hey, why have you been avoiding me?" Jonah tries to keep Brian in place. Brian thinks it's dumb because he wasn't going to leave.   
  
"Can I touch your face?" Brian asks, his hands twitching, eyes narrowing as he watches Jonah's eye.   
  
"Uh..." Jonah is taken aback, but slowly nods. "Okay... okay."   
  
Brian brings his hand up to Jonah's face, gently caressing it, soft fingertips moving carefully over the man's skin. Brian feels something electric at his fingertips. Well, it's rather metaphorically electric, since he knows Jonah doesn't have some magic power to emanate such thing. It was like some energy itching him. He just wants to do it so badly.   
  
"Brian?" Jonah asks quietly, a little confused at the singer's slightly obsessive manner.   
  
Brian doesn't blink, doesn't react, he's busy.   
  
He has to do it.   
  
Moments later Jonah is screaming in agony. Why? He shouldn't scream, Brian is only helping him. His fingers are digging around the man's eye socket, trying to take his eyeball out. When he finally does it, Brian grins proudly. But Jonah is still screaming.   
  
Shut up.   
  
Shut up.   
  
Shut. UP.   
  
Brian ends up squeezing the eyeball. He looks down at it and realizes something.   
  
It moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me at ohoneyno.tumblr.com and notnotsemeti.tumblr.com


End file.
